Mon histoire avec les Descendants
by MissPM
Summary: Vous connaissez l'histoire des Descendants. Maintenant, connaissez la mienne. Je suis la fille de Lumière et de Plumette, et la meilleure amie de Benjamin. Quelque chose va se passer entre un descendant et moi. Vous devinez ? Si vous ne savez pas, voilà mon histoire.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous, vous me connaissez sûrement; ou du moins mes parents. Vous vous souvenez probablement de Lumière et de Plumette ? Et bien, voilà mes parents. Après le mariage de Belle et de sa Bête, leur château est devenu le plus important de tous les royaumes. La Bête se fit élire roi des Etats unis d'Auradon. Les méchants ont été expulsés dans une île protégée par une barrière magique. Mon histoire commence vingt ans plus tard. Un mois avant le courronement du prince Benjamin, le fils du roi et de la reine, il décida de faire sa toute première proclamation. Mon père, qui est le meilleur ami de Belle, m'en fit part avant que les parents de Benjamin soient au courant. Car mon père écoute souvent aux portes, un jour, Benjamin s'entraînait devant un miroir pour l'annoncer à ses paents. Je suis allée voir le prince, qui est soit disant passant, mon meilleur ami. J'entri donc dans sa chambre et je le vie, avec le couturier qui lui prenait des mensurations.

"-Bonjour mon prince; annonçai-je en rentrant.

-Bientôt ça sera mon roi; dit-il en rigolant.

Je m'approcha de lui pour lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Lui aussi voulait s'avancer mais le couturier lui retint sa jambe pour ne pas qu'il bouge.

-Alors comme ça, j'ai appris que tu voulais faire venir les enfants de l'ïle de l'oublie ici; lui disais-je en m'asseyant sur son lit.

-Laisse moi deviner, ton père.

On s'est regardé et nous nous sommes mis à rigoler.

-Oui effectivement; je pris un ton ironique; je me demande comment tu l'as su. Alors dis moi, qui penses-tu faire venir ici ?

Il pris un moment de réfléxion. A ce moment même, les parents de Ben arrivèrent. Belle me vit et me fit un grand sourrire. Je lui rendit.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu va être courroné dans un mois, disait la Bête, tu n'es encore qu'un bébé.

Au mot bébé, je me suis mise à pouffer de rire. Ben ne savait plus où se mettre. Il était devenu tout rouge.

Le roi reprit:

-Je n'ai pas pris une bonne décision avant me 42 ans.

Belle l'interpela:

-Tu as décidé de m'épouser à 28 ans.

Le roi me regarda et me fit un clin d'oeil et en fit de même avec son fils.

-Je n'avait pas le choix, c'était toi ou madame Samovar.

Nous nous sommes tous mis à rigoler. Ben commença à s'avancer pour parler à ses parents, mais le couturier l'aretta.

-Maman, papa, j'ai déjà choisi ma première proclamation. J'ai décidé que les enfants qui viviant sur l'île de l'oublie pourraient venir ici.

Belle poussa un petit crie et lâcha un bout de tissu qu'elle avait dans sa main. Ben descendit de l'estrade.

-A chaque fois que je voisc cette ïle, j'ai l'impression qu'on les a abandonné.

Je voyais le roi et la reine qui se regardaient. Le roi s'avança, prévenant mais surout inquiét.

-Les enfants de nos ennemis jurés, vivraient parmis nous ?

Je me leva et m'appuya sur le poteau du lit pour écouter ce que Ben allait nous dire.

-On en ferai venir que quelques uns; il tenait sa veste comme pour prendre confiance en lui, et je les ai déjà choisi.

Il me regarda et je lui dit tout bas:

-Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer.

Je voyais que le roi n'appréciait pas cette idée. Il s'avança de plus en plus vers Benjamin.

-Ah bon !?

Belle lui attrapa la main et lui dit:

-Toi aussi je t'ai donné ta chance; elle regarda le prince; et qui sont leur parents ?

Ben souffla un bon coup et se decida enfn:

-Cruella d'enfer, Jafar, la Méchante Reine et...

Quand il me regarda, j'ai tout de suite compris que ça n'allait pas plaire à ses parents, en particuiler son père. Mais il continua:

-Et Maléfique.

Le couturier poussa un cri d'horreur. Méléfique est la plus méchante qui a été envoyé sur cete île. C'est ce que confirma le roi à mon meilleur ami. Ben demanda à son père de l'écouter mais celui-ci ne voualait rien entendre. Je compris pourquoi Ben voulait que leurs enfants viennent chez nous; leur parents ont effectivement fait d'horribles choses, mais leurs enfants sont innoscents. Sous cet argument, le roi céda. Les parents de Ben partirent mais avant ça, Belle félicita son fils. Je regardais Ben et je lui ai dit que son idée pourrait être bonne comme mauvaise.

-J'ai juste un peur peur de l'enfant de Jafar; lui révélais-je.

Ben me regarda d'un air surpris.

-Et pourquoi ça ?

-Tu sais que mon père s'amuse à cacher des bougies en or un peur partout dasn l'école et que c'est moi qui doit les trouver. En fait, j'ai peur que l'enfant de Jafar me vole ses bougies. Tu connais mon père, c'est un grand joueur, et si quelqu'un prend ses bougies à part moi, cela peut très bien tourner au scandal.

Ben me prena alors la main.

-Oui, je connais bien ton père, mais ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne va pas se passer comme ça. De toute façon, les bougies sont enchantées et seul toi peut les éteindre avec ton pouvoir de feu. Je n'ai pas raison ?

-Hum...Si bien sur.

J'eu un moment de réfléxion.

-En parlant de bougies, je dois en trouver une. Mon père m'a donner ses instructions.

Je tendis au futur roi un papier où il était écris: "La transformation j'étais, la transformation je suis."

Ben siffla et pris un air surpris.

-Cette fois-ci, ton père à fait fort. Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrai être.

Je lui fit un bisou sur la joue et parti à la recherche de cette bougie. Comme vous l'avez surement vu tout a l'heure, Ben a dit que j'avais le pouvoir de feu. Effectivement, je peut créer, controler et éteindre le feu. Le bougies que mon père cache sont magiques, elles n'obéisse qu'a lui et moi.


	2. Chapter 2

Enfin, c'est le grand jour, le jour de l'arrivée des nouveaux. Je voulais absoliment retrouver cette bougie, avant que l'enfant de Jafar ne la trouve. Pour cela, je mettais mis dans mes vêtements de "chasse", mais bien sur, toujours aux couleurs de mon père et de l'école. J'avais un pantalon jaune troué sur les cuisses et sur le genou gauche, avec des bottes à lacets noires. J'avais aussi un top bleu à franges, mon bonet assorti à mon haut ainsi qu'un casque noir et doré que je porte autour de mon cou. Et pour finir, je portais mes mitaines noires fétiches. La tenue que je portais, était sans doute ma préféré. J'entendis quelqu'un qui frappa à la porte de ma chambre. J'ouvris et je vis Ben accompagné d'Audrey. Cette dernière, c'est la fille de la Belle aux bois dormant, et la petite amie de Ben. Personnellement, je ne l'aimais pas beaucoup. Elle prend toujours ces grands airs, son sourire est trop superficiel. Belle est du même avis que moi mais ne l'a jamais avoué à son fils.

-Bonjour Marie; me disait Benjamin en me faisant un bisou sur la joue. Es-tu prête pour accueillir les nouveaux ?

Je voyais Audrey qui me regardait avec son grand sourire faux.

-Ah, Ben je suis désolée, mais tu vois mon père, les bougies, l'enfants de Jafar, tout ça tout ça.

-C'est vraiment dommage, nous comptions sur toi pour accueillir avec nous les enfants des méchants. Après tout, tu fais partie de la famille; me disait Audrey en me tenant la main.

Oui c'est vrai, je fais en quelque sorte partie de la famille, mais pas celle d'Audrey. Ben me regardait d'un air un peu triste, je suis comme sa soeur. Je ne pouvais pas céder à son air de chien battu, alors, je dis oui pour les accompagner. Soudain, on entendit les trompettes sonner, les nouveaux arrivèrent. Audrey et Ben allèrent donc dans la cours. Ben m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraina avec eux. Toute l'école était présente. Lorsque la limousine est arrivée, la fanfare à commencé à jouer, et les élèves étaienta avec leur banderole de "bienvenue" ou un petit drapeau aux couleurs de l'école. La limousine arriva devant l'entrée. Nous étions avec la maraine la bonne fée. La porte d'ouvrit et nous avons vu un garçon aux cheveux blancs et au racines noirs. C'était sans aucun doute le fils de Cruella. Il avait un blouson blanc et noir, avec des manche rouge en cuir. Il avait aussi des mitaines rouge. La fanfare s'est alors arrétée. Il portait un short blanc et des boots à lacets rouges. Il était en train de tirer un bout de tissu bleu avec un autre garçon. Celui-ci portait un bonet en laine rouge, des mitaines noires, des boots à lacet noires, un pantalon en jean bleu et son haut resemblait à une chemise en cuir rouge, bleu et jaune. Il avait des cheveux noirs et long. Il me ressemblait un peu côté style vestimentaire.

-Si tu le veux, je le veux aussi; disait-il.

En écoutant ces mots, je me suis douté que c'était le fils de Jafar. Je devais alors faire attention à lui. Ensuite, une fille au cheveux bleus foncés est sortie en tournant sur elle. Elle avait une robe bleue et un legging bleu, ses chaussures étaient des baskets à talons. Elle portait aussi un boitier en sac, ce boitier ressemblait beaucoup à la boite que la méchante Reine donna au chasseur pour mettre le coeur de Blanche Neige. C'était sans doute la fille de la méchante Reine. Et enfin, une autre fille sorta de la limousine. C'était la fille de Maléfique. Elle avait des cheveux violet, ces vetements en cuir étaient eux aussi violet, mais il y avait du vert. Ben, Audrey, la bonne fée et moi même, nous nous sommes avancés vers eux. La Bonne fée leur a souhaité la bienvenue.

-Laissez cet endroit dans l'état où vous l'avez trouvé; disait-elle. Et prière de ranger ce que vous avez volé.

Le fils de Jafar s'executa. Il rangea un foulard, un casque, des cabes et un ordinateur dans la limousine. Il regarda Audrey, s'avaça vers elle pour lui parler.

-Salut ma jolie, je m'appelle Jay.

J'ai pris Ben par le bras et lui chuchota:

-Franchement, dis moi en quoi celui là va faire pour faire avancer notre société.

Je voyais Audrey qui souria bêtement. Je recula pour me mettre derrière la Bonne fée et me racla le fnd de la gorge pour qu'elle intervienne. Elle sinterposa alors entre Audrey et Jay.

-Bienvenus à Auradon mes chers petits. Je me présente, je suis la Bonne fée, la proviseur de cette école.

Je voyais alors le visage de la fille de Maléfique qui changea d'expression.

-Vous êtes la Bonne fée ?! Celle de Bibidibabidibou ?

-Bibidibabi, oh mais on connait ces classiques, s'étonna la proviseur.

Soudain, je sentis une drôle de sentation en moi, comme si quelque chose m'appelait. Je m'éloigna lors du groupe pour m'asseoir un moment. Je m'assis alors sur les marches de l'entrée de l'école pour me poser. Je voyais au loins toute l'école qui était regroupé autrour des nouveaux. Quelques minutes passèrent et je vis tout le monde qui parti, mise à part Ben, Audrey et les nouveaux. Ils se sont alors avancé vers la statue du Roi qui se trouvait entre la limousine et moi. Je voyais Ben qui m'appela. Je me leva alors pour aller vers eux. Quand je suis arrivée, Ben me pris par les épaules, ce qui déplaisa à sa petite amie.

-Voila, je vous présente Marie, elle est la fille de Lumière et ma meilleure amie.

Je fis un signe de la main aux enfants des méchants et ils en font de même. Je voyais jay qui avais l'air un peu géné, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui ai arrivé. Ben se tourna en direction de la statue et claqua des mains. La statue de son père s'est alors transformée en Bête. Carlos, le fils de Cruella sauta alors dans les bras de Jay. Ben lui dit de ne pas prendre peur. Son père a voulu que sa staue puisse se changer en Bête pour que tout le monde se rappelle que tout est possible. Mal, la fille de Maléfique lui demanda alors s'il persait ses poils.

-Oui, ma mère lui a interdit le canapé.

Audrey constata quelque chose de bizarre qur une des cornes; en effet, il y avait une des bougies que je recherchait depuis des jours.

-Que personne ne bouge, je dois aller chercher cette bougie, disais-je en m'adressant aux nouveaux.

J'escalada alors le buisson, et arriva au socl de la statue. J'attrapa la main de la statue pour m'aider à grimper. Je grimpa sa difficulté la statue, je tendis ma main vers la bougie et fis un mouvement circulaire; la bougie s'éteignit. Je déccrocha l'objet en or de la corne.

-Ben, attrape !

Ben rattrapa avec succès l'objet. Mais en voulant descendre, je glissa et je tomba dans la vide. Mais quelqu'un m'avait rattrapé. Au début, je pensa que c'était Ben, mais non, ce fut Jay. Pendant quelques secondes, il me tenait dans ses bras. Pour moi, le temps s'était arreté. Je me sentis mal à l'aise et je descendis des bras de mon sauveur. Quand je regardais Jay, il était devenu rouge; à vrai dire, je crois que j'étais plus rouge que lui. Je me racla la gorge:

-Euh...merci.

Il n'osait pas ma regarder et me répondis:

-Pas de problème.

Pour rompre ce malaise, Ben me déclara:

-Marie, tiens, voici la bougie que tu m'as lancé. Ca va elle n'a rien, je ne l'ai pas fait tombée cette fois-ci.

C'est vrai que d'habitude, Ben était maladroit. A chaque fois qu'il avait quelque chose dans les mains, il fasait tomber la moitié de ce qu'il tenait. Il me donna alors l'objet en or, puis je partis en direction de ma chambre. Même si j'étais comme la soeur du prince, je fus traitée comme tous les autres élèves. Ma chambre se trouvait juste à coté de celle de Jane, la fille de la directrice de l'école et de Lonnie, la fille de Mulan. D'habitude, tous les élèves ont un colocataire, sauf moi car, nous sommes un nombre impair de filles et je préférais être seule. Je subissais des moqueries des autres filles car je suis la meilleure amie du prince et que je ne suis même pas une princesse. J'étais plutôt du genre rebelle que sage. Je ne porte jamais de robes ou de jupes. Je suis une fille qui s'habille comme elle le veux, avec des pantalons troués des bottes, des bonnets et mes mitaines. Bref, dans ma chambre j'avais un oridnateur et j'appela mon père par vidéo conférence. Il ne répondis pas, mais je pouvais lui laisser un message vidéo. Dans ce mssage, je lui expliqua alors que j'avais trouvé la bougie. jelui raconta comment j'avais fait pour allé la chercher et ce qu'il m'arriva par la suite. Quand j'eu fini mon message, j'entendis des bruits de pas dans le couloir. J'ouvris alors la porte, et vis Doug. Doug était le fils de Simplet, un des 7 nains de Blanche-Neige. Il était habillé en tenue de fanfare et avait un carnet dans la main.

-Donc les filles, voici là où se trouve votre chambre.

-Tu parles tout seul Doug ? demandais-je.

-Non pas du tout Marie, je parle au nouveau, tu les as déjà rencontré ?

Je vis alors les enfants des méchants qui passait la porte du couloir. J'ai alors regardé Doug et lui dit très rapidement:

-Oui.

Je claqua la porte de ma chambre et m'allongea sur mon lit. San m'en rendre vraiment compte, je me suis endormie.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Un rayon de soleil passa au travers de mon rideau. C'était notre premier jour de cours. Je n'avais pas passé une très bonne nuit car, j'entendais des va-et-viens dans le couloir. Je ne savais pas qui s'était. Bref, pour ce premier jour, Ben m'invita à prendre le petit déjeuner dans sa chambre, qui se trouvait à l'etérieur de l'école. Je m'habilla avec un jean, une chemise sans manches avec des rayures bleues et blanches verticales, mes bottes, mes mitaines et mon bonet. Dès que je fus prête, je traversa le couloir, descendis les escaliers pour retraverser un autre couloir. J'arriva devant la porte d'entrée de l'école, je la passa et traversa la cour pour arriver devant les bâtiments du roi et de la reine, de celui de mes parenst quand ils viennent, et celui de Ben. La porte de sa chambre, était une grande porte vitrée. Je me posa devant, et je n'eu pas à frapper car il me vit:

-Vas-y, entre, c'est ouvert; me disait-il en me faisant signe de la main.

J'ouvris la porte et je vis sur la petite table dans le coin, non pas un petit déjeuné, mais un véritable buffet. Ben s'avança vers moi pour m'embrasser sur la joue. je lui rendit ce baiser.

-Alors, tu as bien dormi ? me demanda-t-il en me montrant le buffet, comme pour me montrer que l'on pouvait commencer à manger.

-Non pas vraiment, j'ai entendu des portes s'ouvrirent et se fermer, des bruits de pas et des chuchotements dans le couloir.

Pendant que je lui racontait ma nuit, je pris dans mon assiette des fraises, du painet du beurre ainsi que de la confiture, un grand verre de jus d'orange et un chocolat froid.

-Si les bruits te gênent autant, pourquoi tu ne viendrai pas dormir dans la chambre de tes parents ?

Benjamin m'avait déjà fait cette proposition auparavant. Mais je refusa toujours cette proposition car comme il venait de le dire, c'est la chambre de mes parents. je ne voulais pas rester là, sachant qu'iils pourraient venir à l'improviste.

-Tu sais bien que non Ben, c'est...

Mais il ne m'a pas laisser le temps de finir ma phrase.

-Ma mère a appelé ton père recemment. J'étais moi même dans la salle et je lui ai fait part de cette proposition et devine quoi !?

-Je ne sais pas, mes parents vont vivre ici ?

-Non, ton père a accepté que tu prenne sa chambre jusqu'a ce qu'il viennent habiter ici !

Je ne croyais pas ce que je venais d'entendre. Mes parents ont accepté que je vivent dans leur bâtiment et non avec les autres ! Alors que se sont les premiers à dire que je dois être normal. Je pensais surtout à la réacion d'Audrey quand elle l'apprendra. Elle voulait ce bâtiment car elle pensait qu'elle le méritait plus que moi car, elle est sa petite amie. Elle va être verte de jalousie et folle de rage. En pensant ceci, j'au un petit rictus qui ne passa pas innaperçu. Ben me le fit remarqué.

-Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

-Pour rien, je pensais à quelque chose de drôle, disais-je en tartinant mon pain.

-Alors, fait moi partager cette chose; me disais ben en s'approchant de moi comme s'il était passionné par mon histoire.

-Très ben, si tu insistes.

Je posa alors ma tartine sur la table et je me frotta les main pour enlever les miettes.

-Je pense à quelqu'un qui met très cher. Mais ce n'est pas vriament cette personne la, mais plutôt une cotoyance...

-Une cotoyance !? Qu'est ce que tu m'as encore inventé; disais Benjamin en rigolant.

-Une personne qui cotoye si tu veux.

Il rigola en se mettant au fond de sa chaise.

-Tu me fera toujours rire avec tes mots inventés. On dirai ton père.

Je mis mes cheveux en arrière, comme pour montrer que j'étais fière de moi. Je regarda ma montre. Quand je vis l'heure, je me dépécha de finir mon bol de chocolat.

-Ben, c'est l'heure d'aller en cours. On reviendra pour débarasser plus tard.

Nous avions finis notre petit déjeuner en vitesse, et nous avions courru vers notre salle. Heureusement, le cours n'avait pas encore commencé. Audrey attendais Ben avec Chad; le fils de Cendrillon et du prince Charmant. Pour moi, il était comme Audrey, rien dans la tête. Et pour lui, je n'était rien car ma famille de possède pas un chateau et que je ne suis pas riche. Je vis au loins Lonnie qui me fit signe pour que j'aille la rejoindre: c'était ma meilleure amie.

-Pourquoi tu es en retard ? me demanda t-elle.

-Je prenais le petit déjeuner avec Benjamin et nous n'avions pas vu l'heure. Il était en train de m'annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

-Et quelle est cette nouvelle ?

Je vis au coin de l'oeil Audrey qui me regarda quand elle entendit "Benjamin" et "bonne nouvelle", car pour elle, ces deux mots dans une même phrase parlant de moi, cela ne lui convenait pas.

-Je vais allée vivre dans le bâtiment de mes parents; disais-je en insistant bien sur chaque mot.

Lonnie me regarda bizarrement en me demandant pourquoi je parlais comme ça. Je lui répondit que c'était pour rigoler, une petite blague. Le professeur d'histoire est donc sorti de la salle pour nous appeler. Nous nous sommes assis à nos places respectives. Chad, Ben et Audrey sur une table, et Lonnie, Jane et moi juste derrière. Le professeur pris la parole:

-Bien, pour ce premier jour de cours, nous allons...

Il s'interrompa car la porte s'ouvrit. Nous avions vu la drectrice enter, nous nous sommes tous levés. Juste derrière elle, les quatre nouveaux. Je ne pensais pas qu'ils feraient cours avec nous. La directrice nous fit signe de nous assoir.

-Excusez moi, mais les nouveaux vont assister à votre cours.

Elle indiqua la table qui était derrière moi.

-Installez vous mes chers enfants. Je voudrais juste que vous soyez avec les plus anciens, pour vous intégrer.

Je leva la main.

-Oui Marie ? me demandat-elle.

-Vous voulez dire que, nous devons nous aussi changer de place ?

La bonne fée acquiessa. Je fus désepérée. Mes seuls vrais amis étaient Ben et Lonnie, et je dois m'en séparer. Le professeur intervena.

-Vous avez tous entendu ? Je vais vous répartir. Alors, Chad, tu sera avec Carlos, Audrey, avec Evie, Jay, avec Doug et Mal..

-Moi je veux bien !

C'était Ben, qui avait presque sauté de sa chaise. Je fus surprise de sa réaction. Le professeur ne pu refuser. Lorsque Ben passa devant moi, je lui prena la main et lui dit tout bas.

-Jeune homme, nous allons avoir des explications; mais tout ça, avec un grand sourire.

Il me fit un clin d'oeil. Je le suivis du regard, et vit Audrey à la fois mal à l'aise, mais aussi en rage. Je crois qu'elle ne supporte pas de voir Ben avec Mal, mais en plus, qu'il s'est proposé pour être à côté d'elle. Le professeur voulait nous séparer toutes les trois. Jane a été désignée pour être avec Chad et Carlos, Lonnie avec Evie et Audrey, et moi avec...


End file.
